familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ralph Milton Bozarth I (1917-2002)
Ralph Milton Bozarth I (1917-2002) Engineer (b. July 30, 1917, Burlington, Burlington County, New Jersey, USA - d. April 23, 2002, Adirondack Medical Center, Lake Colby Drive, Saranac Lake, Essex County, New York, 12983, USA) Social Security Number 142073841 Birth He was the son of Ferdinand Milton Bozarth (1896-1967) and Reba X. Marriage *Virginia Caroline Reeve (1918-1995) Obituary His obituary appeared in the Press-Republican on April 25, 2002 and reads as follows: Ralph Milton Bozarth, 84, of Lake Placid, New York, died of cancer at Adirondack Medical Center in Saranac Lake on Tuesday, April 23, 2002. He was born in Burlington, New Jersey, a long-time resident of Burlington County, New Jersey, and a graduate of Drexel University in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. In 1977, he relocated to Lake Placid, N.Y., and purchased a farm, which he and his wife, Virginia, renamed Sweetwood Farms. A licensed professional engineer in NY, NJ and PA, he practiced as a consultant to U.S. Navy during World War II. He established engineering design and operating criteria for electrical power for shipboard application. Subsequently, he was an executive with H.K. Porter Electrical Division in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. In later years, he practiced as an engineering consultant to public utilities, appearing in court as an expert witness. He also innovated electrical power systems and equipment for the high - speed railway system. An avid golfer, Mr. Bozarth was a member of the Craig Wood Golf Club in Lake Placid, past president of the Burlington County Country Club in N.J. and a former member of the Seaview Country Club in Absecon, N.J. He was also a member and past master of the Masonic Lodge in Burlington, New Jersey Mr. Bozarth was recently honored by the Engineering National Honor Society, Tau Beta Pi, for his '... high academic standing and his character. Your integrity; your breadth of interest; and your willingness to give unselfishly of yourself for the betterment of your school, your profession, and your fellow human beings.' His wife, Virginia Reeve Bozarth, of more than 55 years died in Lake Placid in 1995. He is survived by his wife of four years, Rita Wilkins Bozarth; his son, Ralph M. Bozarth, Jr. and his wife Susan of Southampton, New Jersey; and his daughter, Susan Straight and her husband Larry of Lake Placid, New York, There are two grandchildren, Tracey Ann Nippins of Beach Haven, New Jersey and Buffy Maiorca and her husband, Steve of Lake Placid, New York; and three great - grandchildren, Tierney Nippins and Taylor and Draw Maiorca. Friends may call at the Clark Funeral Home in Lake Placid on Thursday from 7 to 9 p.m. Funeral services will be held Friday April 26, 2002, at 11 a.m. at the Adirondack Community Church in Lake Placid, with the Reverend Andrea Sears officiating. Burial will be in the North Elba Cemetery. Friends wishing to remember Mr. Bozarth may make memorial contributions the American Cancer Society, Northern District Office, 94 East Main Street, Malone, New York 12953-1918. Category:Non-SMW people articles